The Reasons He Continued to Live
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: "Jeers, bullies, peers not giving him a second glance or helping hand, and failures in both smarts and aestheticism... Reborn had to wonder what made Sawada Tsunayoshi... the boy he's training to become the next Don of all Don's; the young 14-year-old heir to the Vongola throne... not consider going suicidal. What is the reasons he continued to live..." No idea what I wrote.
**The Reasons He Continued Living**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the written story you see here.**_

 _ **To those that are crazy about grammar and such, please understand that I am just writing to satisfy my imagination.**_

 _ **Understandably, everyone is probably wondering where I have been. Yeah, you know the usual excuses as you hear a lot of people. I'm posting re-works posted on WATTPAD when I am satisfied from writing it like I want it to.**_

 _ **Why not just post it here as well? Well, I need the re-works separated from the old one. With the lengthy chapters that I have, I don't want to delete every single one of the chapters and confuse everyone on why the storyline diverges from one place to another.**_

 _ **With that, please read… whatever that I made here is just made on the top of my head.**_

…

…

Jeers, bullies, peers not giving him a second glance or helping hand, and failures in both smarts and aestheticism... Reborn had to wonder what made Sawada Tsunayoshi... the boy he's training to become the next Don of all Don's; the young 14-year-old heir to the Vongola throne... not consider going suicidal.

Normally, a person would be over the edge years ago and plummet to deaths embrace to get away from it all. Tsuna, however, had lived through all of the hardships and his uselessness for the last 7 years of his life and continued to do so with a smile as warm as the sun that never fades.

At first, the hitman believed it to be the obligations of keeping his mother from being alone. It partially felt like the answer, just not all. Despite what he had told Tsuna on being able to read minds, he can only read facial expressions and body movements to certain conditions (also, Tsuna is as open as a book when it comes to his thoughts).

He has seen one of the boy's bully treatment from peers. Teachers belittled him to no end. The name Dame-Tsuna truly fits him as he failed courses in physical and paper tests.

And it also says so little.

Dame-Tsuna continued to live everyday, stepping out of the house and face the world. He continued to look beyond the pushes and shoves he received. He continued walking day by day, even when in fear.

That was something Reborn has always find awe-inspiring about the boy. What he thought is what makes a leader strong, unshakable in any situation.

Time passed...

Tsuna winning the match with Mukuro; Defeating Xanxus in the Ring Battle; going through with the trials of the Arcobaleno and Vongola Primo's Generation; The future war won; Finding the truth of the Vongola and Simon Famiglia's past. Then the statement from Tsuna, saying that he, Reborn, is the 'Dame-tutor' since he was giving up his life while living with sad thoughts when being together everyday since he came. Tsuna's declaration that he _will_ break the curse even though it would risk his life; even going so far as to declaring war on the Vindici. Finding peace with the Mafia as he took up the throne.

Each hardship would result in others going insane and the boy kept going strong.

That's why he had to ask.

 _~{Vongola}~_

"Why?" Reborn voiced out on one particular lazy afternoon.

"Why what?" Twenty-five year old Tsuna asked looking up curiously from his pile of paperwork he needed to sign.

"Why have you continued to stand back up?" the hitman rephrased continuing descriptively. "All the jeers and bulling in your past. The failures... what made you continue, when others would find relief in death?"

Tsuna blinked at his tutor for a moment then dropped his pen to stretch out the kinks he received from sitting so long. "Well, that's a weird question to ask Reborn. I thought you could read everything about me?" he chuckled when a deadpanned expression appeared on the faux-teen hitman's face.

Getting up, Tsuna went to look out of his office floor-to-ceiling window. He smiled seeing his Family lounging outside, playing with the partnered animals and children. Reborn waited patiently; waiting for the answer for his long-going curiosity.

"I guess, in some ways, I instinctively knew that I needed to continue living. Sometimes I felt like giving up during those days, but dread always filled me whenever I thought about it. It was as if a voice inside of me told me that if I gave up I would miss out something important. I would result in leaving something terrible behind if I disappeared from this world. Guess that can be true," he looked back at the hitman with a smile.

"If I died, none of this would happen," he continued on, motioning his arms out extravagantly to indicate everything around him. "The family... the Famiglia that I have now wouldn't exist. The world would see the end of the Vongola line. Kaa-san and Tou-san would be alone. Hayato would end up dying somewhere, saddening Bianchi and Shamal. Takeshi and Chrome would have died too. Lambo would have no one to understand him. Ryohei-nii... well he wouldn't change much. Nor would Kyouya now that I think about it; they just wouldn't be how they are mellowed out currently. Mukuro would still be plotting the end of the Mafia. Xanxus would never understand the bonds he had with Nono. Byakuran ruling the world to destruction. Enma and his family would probably end up destroying themselves in hate. And you...the Arcobaleno's... would have died, with revenge on your minds with the Vindici while another set of unfortunate souls would have become batteries for the world...

"Though I didn't know it, I continued to live for our today. And I don't regret a single moment. Because I have received my happiness when you walked through that door, turning my life around. My reasons to continue living are the reasons I have know. My Famiglia... my family."

Throughout the whole declaration, Reborn's awe for his student grew. The pride he has of him, even more. So there was one way he was going to let the boy know. Leon instinctively knew and glowed to the usual green steel, Tsuna's face paled.

"So...are you done ranting?" the hitman smirked pointing the barrel towards his (un)fortunate student.

"B-but you were the one who asked the question and I answered it!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes darting for the nearest exit.

"Are you questioning me Dame-Tsuna. You could have answered when you were signing the paperwork. And I can hear some more coming."

And without a doubt, Hayato sheepishly entered with a stack followed by the other Guardians holding a stack each.

Reborn watched as his student broke down in tears before going 180 in personality, lecturing in the destruction of property and damages that needed to be done before attacking the files and papers one by one. Family and friends came in and out to help out or greet him.

The hardships his student had gone through, though it was tough, the resolve to continue living through his hell was indeed a feat that Reborn acknowledges that Tsuna has done on his own. He is glad that Tsuna didn't give up. He is proud to be a part of this family...


End file.
